


Mine is Mine

by Sweetmich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Escape, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Settings in Greek, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sort of Greek Au I guess, johniarty, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetmich/pseuds/Sweetmich
Summary: Greek Au, where John is sold as a slave,Sherlock is trying to find something new,Moriarty was striking a plan for his new toy but end up lost it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in Fanfic.  
> Still On-Going.  
> Thought of why not put it here also, :)

"Brother mine, would you please go outside and have something to do, then making any further experiments in your quarter or else I expropriate all your. . . . subjects at once"

The older one speaks and looked at his younger brother, sitting on a stool in front of the desk. The younger meet his eyes with his brother cold demeanor.

For the younger it is nothing but a fish-face and melodramatic nonsense, he put no mind and continue his work. The older knows his younger brother would be protesting, he can picture a frowning face that was hiding in the mask of his calm one.

"How's your diet." The younger said in a statement.

"It's Fine, There is a case I-" The younger cut him off.

"Boring" The older gives a deep sigh and before he goes away, he looks at his brother one more time and says.

"There is an Auction near the capital market, buy some slaves to make yourself occupy. I heard there is a foreign man in the word of the market, and it speaks English" Then the older is gone.

The younger waited 10 seconds then he sprung up when he heard a foreign man has been sold into slavery. It peeked his curiosity and interest at the same time. He hopes it is not some kind of boring slave or a fake one that wants to flaunt with the aristocrats. He wears a proper white silk Toga with a blue one draped over his shoulder.

 

*** * * * * * ***

 

An Army doctor that has been captured by the pirates and sold to a foreign land he did not know of. The ship was a wreck because of the battle they have been ordered to capture, the wanted pirates and instead of winning in the end like most of the victorious day.

There is an unexpected snitch in their crew, and it ends up them to lose the battle and right now, he is in a strong sturdy metal cage which he did not find any comfort inside. It only gives him aching muscles. . .

The pirate captain who smiled smugly when he sells a good price to the owner of a Slavery Auction in Greece. The Ex-Army Doctor could only groan through a thick cloth that gag in his mouth, The Pirate look at him again before he bids his farewell with mockery.

"Have Fun~" Then the pirate left.

The Ex-Army Doctor is confused when the man speaks a foreign language he didn't recognize or know. He calms his body down and then there is two-man, that came from behind, they carried the cage he was in. It is now placed in a carriage with other captured victim like him, except he is the only one that put in the cage. The others are only been tied up, their eyes are filled with lost hope.

He plans to escape when he is out of the cage, He is a soldier and he knows how to think a strategy to escape from a situation like these.

"I knew you would come" The older one speaks to his younger brother, he is sitting in the front of the seats where only it is for the Aristocrat. The younger one sits beside him, the maidens who are close to the younger one could only flush, being close to him. Some maidens tried to look seductive but it only met with his ignorance and cold eyes.

The younger one scoffed, the maidens did not notice it. He thinks these maidens that are trying to look seductive just to get his attention when actually it looks idiotic in the first place.

 

**The Auction begins.**

The younger one thought, he could die in the boredom of waiting for the foreign man. He said "dull, boring, tedious, stupid, idiotic, uninteresting and so on" in a low voice just for himself and his brother to hear. That is the comment on every slave that was being presented in the Auction.

"BE Patient Sherlock, and stop commenting on the slaves you are not interested," the Older said with calm, for other people think it is. Sherlock only grins when he knows that it irritated his brother more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present you the Best of Three for this Auction"

The First slave and the Third slave has been sold to the buyers in the audience.

When The Second slave is presented on the stage, the reaction of the audience is almost astounded. A short blonde man who is topless, he only has his trousers and his boots left. There is a cloth around his mouth, and prevent him to bite someone, he could only do nothing but groan.

It shows his scar on his left shoulder and fitness of his body. His short height and sweet appearance won't make any people think he is on the war or a battle before. Even though the Ex-Army Doctor stand firm on his both feet with a calm expression, refuse to show any weakness.

He is sold as a Dmos what Greeks called as male slave or bondman to the Aristocrat who is willing to buy him, or other purposes, depends on the buyer wants.

The owner is now a Host, he used a long stick to strike the Ex-Army doctor behind its leg and he pushes the shoulder down to make it kneel on the ground. He grabs the chin to look up and present it to the audience curiosity. It grabs their attention and the Aristocrat whose sitting beside his older brother.

"This man here is a Fighter, raw and fresh. It takes my workers to sustain him in a cage and does not be fool by his looks, my Dear Audience. Isn't it astounding, the looks of his eyes"

"We will start in 500 drachmas,. . . ."

The Bids have been going higher until it stops on 5,000 Drachmas. The one who bids it is a man in his 50's, his physical appearance is Fat with a big belly and a chubby face. The Ex-Army Doctor trickles a sweat from his forehead when he saw the buyer and he tried not to let nausea coming up from his stomach, or puke in front of the crowds.

The Host started the countdown. "5... 4... 3...-"

It stops on three when a black curly hair with a handsome face stands up and he said the amount loud enough to let the crowd hear.

"10,000 Drachmas," he said with calm and firm voice.

This brings the other Aristocrats to gasps and stunned to hear such a big amount, that they cannot risk bidding higher than that. Sherlock slips a smirk only for two seconds then he goes back to his nonchalant expression. The Fat-big-belly man snorted and gives up bidding, he sat and began sulking on his seat.

The Ex-Army Doctor looks up when he hears the crowds gasping and he saw the new buyer standing with a nonchalant expression. Somehow he feels relief when he saw it's a decent-looking man, better than the last buyer. He hopefully thinks there is none perversion that is going to happen. He knows that he is going to be sold as a Slave, but it does not mean he cannot try a second time to escape. The first attempt is a failure when he did not expect there is another guard behind him, he thought to knock out two guards that were placed with him was enough but it turns out there is a big fellow behind him.

After the Auction ends, they drag the Ex-Army Doctor to the preparation room. They showered him and give him a nice white Toga to wear; they prep him like he was an offering or a gift need to wrap in a beautiful wrapper. He feels vulnerable and exposed from the hands that touch all over his body to make him clean.

There is one thing he is glad, that they tend his wounds which he really needs it so that he can escape on the way to the Buyer's home with full strength. He composed himself again to make him look tough but it only ends up some maidens to coo at him. When the time is up, they lead the Ex-Army Doctor to a carriage with a lined up guard outside, it is such a shame to see it because they are cautious that he would escape while transferring him.

They tie his hands on the back using a cloth instead of rope; the Ex-Army Doctor thought it is comfortable. They used it to avoid the rope that scratches on the skin because it would ruin the "Gift" for the buyer. The Owner of the Slavery Auction looked prouder to see his delightful slave is been presented like a porcelain doll. Many Aristocrats are bitter to see, the slave that they want cannot take home with them.

 

*** * * * * * ***

 

"Wasting my Drachmas on a broken toy is not a good choice, Sherlock" The older spoke on the other carriage where it is just beside the carriage, Sherlock was in waiting. The carriages on the side drapes are open for them to have a conversation through their spoken words.

"I can fix a broken toy," Sherlock said.

"Do it whatever you want, Sherlock, but a toy like that, I could only sympathize him" The Older replied and it makes Sherlock lets out a low chuckle. Sherlock thinks about how his older brother would even feel any sympathy to others which he could laugh and point at him that it's ridiculous and such a melodramatic sense.

"You don't have sympathy, Mycroft, I can take it here." After what Sherlock said. The Carriage where Mycroft is in, leave for a few seconds later.

The Ex-Army Doctor had to get inside the carriage, he sits beside the buyer on the left. His buyer look him with furrowed brow, seeing his slave hands are tied on the back. Sherlock has a thought that "what a consideration of using a cloth instead of a rope", he deduce on the slave to know his backgrounds and identity before it ends up a slave.

He found some interesting things but one thing, he is for sure that this Ex-Army Doctor is missing the Danger in his life. He takes out the knife he had in his Toga, then he points the knife in front of the slave and the rope on its hands. A sign to tell him to cut the rope.

The Ex-Army Doctor is looking at the knife pointing at him and looks confused but then it moves to point on his tied hands. A sign to free his hands, a chance to escape from this carriage. He may look handsome but seeing his tall lanky frame, the Ex-Army Doctor does not even think his owner have strong strength.

But even so, he did not underestimate his opponents. Giving a hard punch in the stomach to keep him unconscious might be a good idea. He nods and he turns his back, Sherlock knows this man is going to punch him in the stomach. He is surprised that the Ex-Army Doctor is not underestimating him, by looking at his appearance.

He is glad to purchase this slave, he does not look boring at all. He smirked after he cut the rope, he put his weight on the man whose now pinned on the seat. In the outside eye of other people might think they are having their lovely time. The Ex-Army Doctor is surprised by the sudden weight on his back and pinning him.

He is heavy than he looks, the Ex-Army Doctor cannot move his limbs and by his position, it is very uncomfortable at all. He is already uncomfortable when they do not give him undergarments to wear. He feels the owner leaned down, there is a hand grips his wrist on its place and another hand on the seat beside his face. He feels the breath ghost over his ear and hears him says.

"Well, aren't you a pleasant thing. Try to relax on the seat and give up the thought of escaping this carriage. As you already know I am Stronger than you, and it will give you a comfortable position when I release you"

The baritone voice he hears like it goes through his body and he shivers with the breath so close to his ear. The heat was starting to rise around him.

"You can speak English?!" That is the first question he asks instead of what happened everything to him. Sherlock chuckles on the Ex-Army Doctor reactions.

"Sherlock Holmes is my name and what is yours," Sherlock said it in a statement instead of a question and still pinning the Ex-Army Doctor in place.

"John Watson," John said with determination in his tone. Sherlock let him go and let John sits properly on the seat. John look at Sherlock properly now, seeing his skin is pale and the lovely black curls, he realized that Sherlock is not thin or lanky at all. There are muscles that fit on his tall frame, now thinking on it, he really is a handsome man.

They have been sat for a while, waiting for the carriage to stop at their destination. None of them spoke or having a conversation until now. John still has many questions in his mind and on how to convince Sherlock to let him go.

"Speak up" John was startled when Sherlock speaks. John did not speak for a few seconds then Sherlock rolled his eyes, impatient on waiting for a reply. He put his hand on John's lap and grabs John's chin to face him. John feels his heartbeat is going to leap out of his body from beating faster. When the hand placed on his lap which he does not have any undergarments under the Toga he wears.

John is flushed up to his neck, he cursed himself for being so easy to flush up. He is a soldier for heaven's sake. John's head is down to prevent letting Sherlock know his face is bright red. He could only think one thing and that a hand on his lap and the hard stare he feels from another man. He grabs his courage to look at Sherlock in the eyes when he saw a hunger and desire only for 3 seconds then it vanishes quickly to a calculating stare.

"I said speak up" A commanding baritone voice from the cupid lips with calculating eyes, he could feel stark naked from the stare that strips him. John still could not reply because he is stunned at the moment.

"If you need undergarments that badly when we get home, I can get you one," Sherlock said in a low voice, then he releases John's face and goes back to his seat like before. John said "thank you" in a mumbling way.

"I can fix your psychotic limp, you are an Army doctor, quite a combination you chose. Lost in the battle on a wanted pirate because of a snitch. You are the only survivor but then the pirate found you and sold you in a Slave Auction with a good price. "

John heard it and turn to look at Sherlock again. How does he know he has a limp and the battle he has with the pirate? It must be the owner told him but they do not even speak English like Sherlock do.

"I know it from the scar you have on your left shoulders and other wounds that already healed a few days ago but you're stressing yourself on having a limp which it does not exist in the first place, the way you stand firm on your ground. You answer when I command you, the trousers and boots that only left for you. It has navy rank on the side, a mark of crown and eagle. Tells you are the captain in charge of the ship,"

"That was Incredible," John said, amazed by the brilliant mind Sherlock deduced. Sherlock looks at John like he has found the perfect person, the first person to say he is Incredible.

"That is not what normal people say," Sherlock said.

Then John asks him. "What do normal people say?"

"Back off" Sherlock answered. Then they both laughed at the same time.

"Will you free me?" John hesitated to ask first but he asks Sherlock anyway.

"When the time comes, for now, you are my slave. A rule is a rule, being a navy you should know how that works," John nods when he heard it.

Sherlock lied and he is never going to let go of John, why would he let go such an interesting man that comes into his life. He will make a plan to make John stays with him.

 

*** * * * * * ***

 

When they arrived at the mansion of Sherlock's home, John gaped at the architecture of Greek's style mansion with marbles and poles that he could describe as magnificent. In London, it does not have this kind of architecture to be seen.

Sherlock holds John's hand, leading him inside the mansion. John did not protest and he let Sherlock hold him, he thought that somehow it is nice. He still holding on the thought that Sherlock will free him.

Sherlock gathers the maidservants and instructs them to take care of John in another Quarter room just beside his Quarter. They cleaned John's feet and give him undergarments to wear. They bring a food tray and put it on the bed where John laid his back on the headboard. After long days that happen to him, he finished his food tray and put it aside when he yawned and fall into a deep asleep.

Sherlock is in his room resuming his experiments then Mycroft came in.

"Be careful at what you are planning, Sherlock. Remember you are not the only one who have eyes on him. Now, I know the reason why you buy the broken toy. It was going to deliver, to the spider but you buy it first and set another Auction to let it changed the schedules,"

Sherlock replied "You got it right"

"If he finds out you are the one who takes him, careful again Sherlock. You are playing with a dangerous man" Mycroft was going to get out but stops, he said one last thing to say before he goes.

"Keep it a secret, do not let the poor ex-army doctor know" Then he closed the door.

"It takes him time to figure out who has his package and I have the advantage of time" Sherlock whispered to himself with a satisfying smile.

"Oh~ John, your mystery is what I am looking for" Sherlock clapped his hands together with a glint in his eyes.


	2. Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos! I'm happy you enjoy it.  
> Not Beta read... yet. Excuse my grammars, sorry... (^v^'')  
> I am on my word here it is.

John wakes up and found himself on a bed with a blanket covers him. He thought that he was sold as a Slave is just a bad dream, looks like it's not. He sits on the bed and looks around the room, he saw two doors, one is the exit and the second one is to the balcony.

He stands and walk to the second door and opens it, John did not step outside, he only look at the scenery upon him. A blue clear sky with birds singing in the morning, it gives a nice warm atmosphere. Different from London where it rains often and gloomy; where he lived before he joins in the navy to serve the Queen.

John looked down to see some of the men wearing leather armor and a wooden sword in their hand looks like practicing sword fight but there is a difference somehow. There is something that it does not feel right. Maybe they are guards in training but when he saw another man with a black leather whip in his hand. He looks like a supervisor watching them.

John closed the door before they are aware that he is on the balcony looking at them. He walks out to the first door and John planned to ask Sherlock about what he is going to DO in this big mansion of a house.

He remembered yesterday when he looks at Sherlock eyes filled with desire and hunger for a few seconds only. He does not want to think about THAT, he does not even think himself is attracted to men or has been one with.

John blushed at the realization of his mind that he even think to CONSIDER it. He erased the thoughts and continue to walk through the corridors. Might as well memorize the routes so that one day he could escape without them to notice he is gone. He saw a maiden wearing a violet toga, who looks surprised to see him in the corridors.

She made a frantic gesture that tells him to go back to his room earlier. John followed and walks to his room when he heard she calls someone in a foreign language. His arms have been grabbed and pulled him into the room, he is very surprised to see the maidens holding many kinds of Toga on their hands. He does not know why but they are surely irritated to see him like these.

They made him wear many kinds of Toga, there is one Toga he did not like it because it is See-Through and it is made of silk. They even forced him to take down the undergarments but he refused to do so.

Then one of the maidens starts to cry and pointing at the blue laces. It is like she is trying to look pity so John would not refuse and just do it. He does not know why she starts crying but seeing a woman crying is not what he expected. John is a gentleman, he would not let a woman cry like that, being a nice guy, he did what they told him to do.

John stops his complaints and lets them do their work. When they are finished, they guide him to a big mirror where he can see his full body. He is embarrassed at the clothes since he could feel stark naked in front of people.

The color pitch Toga is see-through and it is short, it is like wearing a gown but its only above the knee. Its only see-through on the top and not on the lower part. He does not think this is what men would wear, but for a girl, would suit the best. The maidens guided John to a near room, they open the door and then closed it. Leaving him in the room, John looks around while standing in his place. He does not see any person's in here or even feel the presence of it. He found papers scattered around the cemented floor and there is some beakers and other equipment that is for experiments on the wooden table.

He realized the room is a mess.

Only the bed is neat like no one had ever sleep on the bed before. John walks over to the bed and laid down. He knows there are two maidens guarding the door to prevent him from escape or is it they are waiting for the owner of this room to come back.

He feels tired and soon falls asleep on the bed.

 

*********

 

Sherlock came back from the market streets. Then he walks his way to his Quarter and found two maidens guarding the door. He feels irritated when he sees it because that means his brother make an appointment, again.

Bringing some women from Aristocrats to have coitus with him, so that they could form some gossips from him. Which what he always does is to piss them off. Sherlock dismisses the maidens and they scurried away to the corridors. He opens the door and closed it behind him.

He sees a man sleeping on his bed, quite a surprise from Mycroft to send a man this time instead of a woman. He walks over to his bed and looks who is it so that he could toss him off the room.

Wearing a see-through toga to add the seduction, Sherlock was taken aback to see the man, its the one he was interested. John curled up like a ball since the dress is short it lifts up to show his legs. He sits beside John, careful not to wake him up.

"What a delicate thing" Sherlock whispered and John only stirred a bit but not awakened. Sherlock brushes some of the blonde hair strands to behind its ear. Then he proceeds to trace John's leg using the tips of his fingers, tracing up to the hips.

"I don't want to take you back" Sherlock whispered to himself. The Toga fits John's body perfectly, showing off its legs and chest made his throats dry a little bit. He found John amusing, cause instead escaping from the start with many chances, but John only stayed.

Looking at John's features, Sherlock found it adorable and he thinks John look more vulnerable at this point. He could take an advantage of him without John knowing. Sherlock made up his mind and never let the "Spider" get to John.

 

*********

 

John wakes up and he feels a blanket covers his body, then he starts to question himself how long is he asleep? Or is the owner already came back. He sits on the edge of the bed and looks around the room twice, again. It is clean somehow, there is no scattered paper and the equipment are gone. It is like someone had cleaned the room.

"It's Mrs. Hudson that keeps my Quarters clean whenever I mess things up. Even though she refused to be called as a housekeeper"

He followed the voice and saw Sherlock left shoulder leaning against a wall, John did not know he was there before. Does it mean this is his Quarter while himself wearing this inappropriate clothes?

"Did you call the maidens to bring me here and wear this?" John asks while pointing at the colored pitch toga.

"That would be delightful, but no it is not me, it is my archenemy brought you here. Want to punch someone, punch him in the face. That cloth is what he suggests for,... you and I to have a lovely time,"

"Time for what, exactly?"

"Coitus" Sherlock look a John directly into his eyes, telling he is serious about it.

John is silent for a moment to hear the word from Sherlock and try his best to process it to his brain, John's face is red up to his ears. Blushing really hard and he thinks or maybe he heard it wrong. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short.  
> Half of the time, I'm laughing while writing this.  
> This does gives you a hint for the next. ;)


	3. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Before reading this Chapter 3 further, I am warning the readers that this has a Sexual Content involving man x man. Total smut on the way of this part, skip it or scroll down to avoid reading the smut content. :D  
> If there is anything that triggered you then I would suggest to close the window right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, here it comes, two chapters to make amends with you readers. :D  
> Excuse my grammars when you guys find it hahaha...  
> I had help on beta read this fic from Kaylia, (Thank you). There would be update written in notes if the chapter is beta read it or not.
> 
> If one of you readers also want to beta read this, please I will take it.  
> Anyway Enjoy~

 

"I take your expression, You do not have or once been with a man before" Sherlock look at John from his bed, memorizing every detail he could have on John's body.

John only blushed harder when Sherlock mentioned it, he could only wish that this man would not do any irrational decisions and decide to Take him on the bed.

They stare for awhile and do nothing, it seems like hours but its only minutes have passed. John feels the silk sheet on the bed, where he sits. The softness of the texture can tell the quality and the worth that costs a high price.

"You have never been with a man, not even once, that is interesting. Sailing on the sea could be months or weeks, Man has their. . . " _Needs_ ". . . and you are surrounded by your crews" John still sitting on edge of the bed, knuckles turning white from gripping the sheets.

"No, and I will never be, I only have interest in a woman, not MAN" John replied and Sherlock chuckles, as Sherlock walk closer to the bed, John cannot help himself but move back. Until John hits his back on the headboard of the bed and Sherlock crawls on top of John.

"What are you afraid of?" Sherlock asks and John does not reply, he could only look at the eyes to find any hesitation but there is none. He looked away and try to find anything in his sights to grab something and whacked it on this man's head.

One thing that his mind keeps repeating when the Aristocrat crawl on top of him, and that is "Escape".

"You would not be afraid, no more, My archenemy will need proof that you and I, do spend the lovely time together. It is better if we attest it, think it as a practice for you" Sherlock said it in a low voice of his, and John feels the heat arises from the room.

His heart beating so hard and fast, Sherlock's face is closer to the side of his face. He could feel the breathe down to his neck. It gives him shivers through his spine.

"I would not stoop that low to let you take my dignity as a man," John said with firmness in his voice. Masking the tremble of his hands even though it did not escape from Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock hides his smirk because it is not only John's dignity he is going to take but his virginity as well.

"Remember John... Your life here is at risk, you do not want my archenemy to be a witness, on us doing... coitus" Sherlock whispered to John's ear and John tried not to flinch away or show any weakness to the Aristocrat.

John thinks hard if he needs to cooperate or not, He does not want to do it because he gave his dignity but having someone in the room watching is not something he wants to choose either. He does not even know what to feel with the Voyeurism.

John pushed gently on Sherlock's shoulders away and then he moves his knees closer to his chest. John may not remember it that he is wearing a short dress and he did not notice his thighs and his legs are fully revealed.

It shows his white smooth untanned skin, Sherlock makes a quick glance at it. His patients are starting to wear thin, he tried to gain more self-control not to ravish the poor Ex-Army Doctor on the bed.

Sherlock carefully put his right hand on John's left knee, pressing it gently then he uses his other hand to touch lightly on the thigh.

"I'll be gentle and careful, I am certain you will receive more pleasure as much as I can do for you," Sherlock cover his words in full sincerity to convince John.

John is not aware the hands on his knee and his thigh, that now caressing it in a way that a lover would do. Sherlock seems very pleased that John is distracted by thinking about the choices.

Sherlock traces his index finger to John's thigh on the side, he is already planning on how to make John moan and scream beneath him in pleasure. A plan to see him begging for more.

"We could fake it, we do not have to do it" John suggested, and Sherlock is aware that John is still having a conflict in choosing on which choice. That he would accept and take it.

"You are in a foreign land, we have different systems and rules, and in terms of a slave. We tend to be strict about it, they would let a physician have an examination of you, Just to attest that we have done it."

Sherlock lied about the rules in being strict to slaves but somehow John is convinced about the lie he created. His intentions are to get John to make his decision faster.

John nodded as to give his consent, even he hypothetically escape this mansion but he has nowhere to go. Sherlock grabs his chin and looks into his blue eyes. Then he caresses his cheeks, John's heart is still beating faster.

"You need to say it," He said. John looks into the emerald eyes of Sherlock.

"Take care of me then,"

After John said his answers, Sherlock kissed him and he could feel the tongue wants to enter in his mouth. John let it in and then their tongue fight for dominance, Sherlock take advantage of their position and John surrenders, he let Sherlock take the charge. Then Sherlock uses his hands to spread John's leg slowly, John's body is trembling when he feels the tension.

He put his arms around Sherlock's neck, he could feel the other hands are spreading his legs after that then it goes to undress the Toga he wears. Sherlock tossed the cloth away from the bed while kissing John.

John pulled away to breathe some oxygen, then he saw his body is naked while Sherlock is still fully dressed. Then he is surprised when Sherlock pulled him down, now his back laid on the back comfortable.

Looking up to see Sherlock who leaned down to kiss his lips again. John grabs the smooth curly black hair on the back while they deeply kissed in passion.

Sherlock pulled away to look at John, John's face is flushed and he saw the signs on the body that he enjoys it.

Sherlock proceeds to kiss John's neck and leaving the love marks to show them that John is in his possession and no one can touch it besides him. He goes lower to kiss the chest and suck the right nipple and then use another hand to pinch the left one.

John moaned louder than he intends to, he is completely drowned from the pleasure. The moans from John is like music to Sherlock's ear, he smirks and proud.

He proceeds to kiss John's stomach and lower to kiss the navel, John stops Sherlock before he goes lower, Sherlock raises his head to look at John. He looks worried about his expression, Sherlock moves up to John's eye level and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I'll be gentle, I promise it would not hurt" He whispered to reassure John.

Sherlock goes back to where he stops and proceed to kiss lower, John bites his lower lips from making any further sounds and then he feels the tongue licking the shaft to the head of his prick. John cannot help himself but to grabs the hair of Sherlock.

"Let it all out, I like to hear you moan," He said in a low voice.

John's prick stood hard and hot, he wants to touch it but Sherlock stops his hand before he could.

"Sher-sherlock please... it hurts... " John whimpered.

Sherlock sucks it down to his throat, John's toes curled up from the pleasure, and then Sherlock move his mouth up and down it looks like bobbing to John's point of view.

It bobs faster and sucks harder, John do as Sherlock said and let his voice out. He feels the hands caressing his thigh and his navel.

"Ah. . . .nngh...Sher-sherlock... .I'm close to. . . ." John warned him that he is close to coming, and then suddenly Sherlock stops and he released the dick from his mouth.

John whimpered, he is so close to relieving himself but Sherlock stops it. John has a teary eye from the overwhelmed pleasure. Sherlock looks at John's face again and sees him flushed and some sweats start to form on his forehead.

Sherlock undresses and tossed the cloth aside.

"That is too soon, we have still more to do," Sherlock said. Then he put two fingers on John's lip.

"Suck it," Sherlock commands and John begin to suck the fingers then another one comes in until it is coated with his saliva, Slick and wet.

Sherlock proceeds to put one finger first, inside of John's arse and John feels a little weird and this new sensation for him. Sherlock lifts up John's right leg to put on his shoulder. To have a better angle to put in when John is ready.

Two fingers are now inside, scissoring inside of the hole to spread wider and lessen the tightness, then it turns into three fingers, inside of John's tight hole. It goes in and out, Sherlock is trying to find the prostate.

It had a rhythm first but then it goes faster and faster, it is like the fingers are ramming inside.

John could feel himself are starting to loosen up and he felt a sudden pleasure that Sherlock's finger probe it, the sensation goes straight to his cock. Then he released his come with a loud moan.

"What... was... that" John whispered with a half-open eyes, looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock gave him a sweet smile then proceed to do it again and again where he hit the sweet spot. John could not help himself but move his hips into Sherlock's fingers.

Sherlock take his fingers out and John misses the sensation, he wants to be filled up again. Sherlock lined himself to John's hole then he put the head of his cock, inside first then slowly putting it whole.

John feels the hard and hot rod, slowly sliding inside his arse. He flinched a bit because of the thick size. Then he could feel it filling it.

Sherlock leaned on to John and reassured him to relax his muscles.

"Relax, John, and it would be better if you relax" Sherlock whispered into his ear, John grabs Sherlock face to kiss him deeply.

Sherlock gave, John a time to adjust then he starts to move while kissing him. It was slow and gentle at first but then it starts to ram hard and fast. Then it hits on John's sweet spot from time to time.

Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and unhook the leg of John from his shoulder. Then John took it as a chance to put his both legs around Sherlock's waist, locked on it.

As they have their rhythm on their hips moving hard and fast, John moaned from the pleasure as well as Sherlock. He could feel the tightness inside of John whenever he hits the sweet spot.

The slaps of skin to skin are heard with a slick and wet sound of the cock thrusting inside of John arse. Sherlock feels John has tightened more, it means he is close to release. He leaned down to kiss John's neck and then his collarbone.

John is really close to having his release, he shows his neck, for Sherlock to have more access and it did. John grabs Sherlock face to move up and kissed his cupid lips. Sherlock thrust faster and harder to meet his own release. Then the both of them came at the same time.

With their loud moans and their final thrust. John feels something squirt inside. Sherlock pulls it out and flopped down beside John then he hugged him from the side. John tried to catch his breathe and relax.

"We are not done yet," Sherlock said with some huffs.

"Wha- wait - - what?" John asks lazily.


	4. Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as I promised two chapters.  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. :D  
> Some Tags are being added for the future chapters that I am working on.
> 
> Again if someone want to beta read this work. I would love to. <3

John wakes up from his dream again which he thought that it is quite very detailed one, and he could only hope none of them is true. . . . But he was terribly wrong because he still feels the silk sheet and the cover of the bed. Same as where he has this very erotic dream with this brilliant guy. It is not a dream again he could wake up, looks like from this day onwards, he cannot say this is a dream anymore.

"That is flattering but you are not dreaming, Mr. Watson" Sherlock speaks from where he sits while doing his experiments on the table with beakers and other chemicals. After that he knows where John came from, he learned the accent of British while John is asleep on the bed.

John turned his head to see Sherlock then he feels embarrassed and flustered when the erotic scene played in his head, the memories flowed through his mind like a tape of scenery. Reminding him just how he feels so good about their intercourse on this bed. He rearranges the bed sheets on him, and regain his posture.

"Clearly see that. . . .did I fainted?" John asked while looking around for clothes that he could wear it for the meanwhile. Sherlock glanced at John from his chemicals and deduce him. He can clearly see his back is sore because of the way he tries to regain his posture, he hesitated.

The cause of his fainting is from the pleasure that John receives might be too much for him and it is his first time with a man. His days in the sea is longer than in the land and that might build up those hormones inside his body.

"You did, is it too good? I mean you have plenty experience in this field of coitus, but you fainted from your orgasm because the pleasure is too much" Sherlock said and John blushed because he really can admit that it is very great.

"I...I do have past lovers but never ever been with a man, as I said earlier before we have... This," John said and still looking around the room with his eyes. Sherlock hide his smile when he heard it, though he knows there is nothing to be happy about since it is nothing but a sexual intercourse with a man.

"I'm glad that, I'm your first" Sherlock said it casually and John looked at Sherlock with a baffled expression on his face then the choice to ignore it. He realized that Sherlock is speaking with a British accent and it is astounding.

"You speak well in a British accent for a foreigner," John said and Sherlock gives him a smile and reply.

"Thank you, I could teach you our language if you want to and you are still in the land of Greece," Sherlock said and offered him a lesson, and he is very confident that John will make it in 2 months.

"I like to," John said and he is willing to learn so that he would understand what the others are talking about. It would benefit him to learn another language, he can use it if he will get back from his homeland.

"I can promise you in 2 months, you could speak Greece fluently"

"Two months? How is that possible?"

"You're a Doctor and that means you could memorize it well, even though I talk fast you still catch every word that I said clearly, I calculate that you could finish it in 2 months"

"I'll hold on to that"

Sherlock looks up from his experiments and put the tests subject on hold for a moment. He turned around to get a glass of cup and he poured a red tea. When he ordered a maid to buy it from one of the markets near the docks, an hour ago.

"Tea, Milk?" Sherlock asks and stirs the cup with a spoon.

"Please," John said and feels a quench of thirst when he smells the aroma of red tea.

"How do you know?" John asks with curiosity. Sherlock poured the milk into the tea and stirs it.

"Basics, Englishmen loves tea" Sherlock walks over to John and gives him the glass. John takes it and drinks the red tea. He really missed the tastes of tea, closer on reminding his homeland.

There is a knock on the door and Sherlock gets it, he talks to the maid and get the clothes from her then closes the door. John saw the clothes he is familiar with on Sherlock's hand. Sherlock put the clothes on John's lap and gets a chair to sit beside him.

"Wear this, I know this will make you feel more comfortable"

"Thank you," John said and put down the glass on the bedside table. John take the white sleeve shirt and wears it then grabs the short trousers but he stops and takes a look first. The short is up to his hips just like what little schoolboy would wear and John does not like it.

He did not have any choice, better wear the short trousers than the toga that looks like a dress. John wears it under the covers and he could feel that Sherlock is watching, he ignores him and tries to focus the task at hand.

Sherlock stands and motions his hand on the boots and John gets up from the bed and proceeds to wear the boots and after that, he stands properly on the ground.

"Come, I need to buy a few things" Sherlock walk over to the cabinet and gets something then walks back to John.

"Lift your chin up" Sherlock commands and John followed.

"Is that a collar?" John asks and looks at the black strap collar with a metal ring in the middle.

"It is a Common courtesy in the slave system"

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, like it or not, you need to wear it or else you might be taken by another aristocrat..." Sherlock said while strapping the collar on John's neck and put a little padlock on the back. Sherlock leaned on John and hold his arms in place and whispered in his ear. "... and I dislike, when someone snatches it from what is MINE"

John's skips a heartbeat and feels his knees weakened when Sherlock said it in a rich deep tone. He could feel the dominance and possession of this man. However, it changes to anger when he realizes the collar means. John pushed him away after Sherlock is done and glares at him.

"I am not a dog!" John cried. He is not a thing to be own either, John thinks this through and made up his decision to go back to his plan in the first place. He needs to escape and find a way to sail back to his homeland.

"I clearly see that. Think this through John, if you take this off then you are giving them a chance to sells you again"

"How would they know that?" John touches the padlock on the back of his neck. Feeling the smooth metal that locks his freedom.

"Believe it or not, but you quite make a name for yourself in that Auction. Especially with the aristocrats, some of them are not easy to give up to their interest, So this collar represents a shield to you Or Do you prefer a mark on your skin?"

"A mark? You mean the mark symbol on the slave's arms"

"Good observation, I could tell you the rules later, for now, we need to buy some things in the market" Sherlock hold out his hand. John stared at it looks confused at the moment.

Sherlock mumbled "nevermind" and ready himself and walks to the door then opens it. John is still standing on his spot and seems perplexed on the open door. Sherlock looks impatient to wait on him standing there like a pigeon and he decides to grabs John's wrist. Sherlock leads the way, out of the mansion with a carriage waiting on them in front of the porch.

Horses are ready and with the coachman too. John obediently followed while his wrist is still been grab by Sherlock. That who is so eager to get out of the mansion. They get inside the carriage and wait on their destination.

When they arrive on the market, Sherlock goes out first and opens the door for John. The coachman finds it odd for a master to help his slave but he did not speak, since, it is not of his business. John comes down and closes the door. They walk together on the road, rows of stalls with vendors on each side.

On each stall they looked or passed by, there were aristocrats looking at their side, some are observing and others are staring with curiosity. John avoids having any eye contact with other people and just focus on Sherlock's back while walking.

**d(○~○)b d(○~○)b d(○~○)b**

A man is wearing a black cape on his shoulders with a crown leaves on his head, he wears a white toga with a gray cloak draped on his shoulders. He is writing his signatures on the parchments, which where he is sitting on his chair in front of the table, then there are three knocks coming from the door.

"Come in," He said. Then a man pushes the door open then his head bows down that his movements look very anxious to lift his head up. The man on a black cape already knows there is a terrible news, base on his observation of the man and that means one of his plans failed because of the lack of attention that needs.

"My Lord, one of your orders... um... it has been sold off by another aristocrat," said it with a tremble in his voice. He is very careful to choose his choice of the word so that he would not upset his Lord.

"Be Specific," The man said with irritation in his tone, knowing the slave-good-for-nothing is nervous in its voice.

"My Lord, the pirate betrays us. He sold your... precious slave...in the Auction. The one you strictly ordered to deliver it here" He drops a sweat from his forehead and getting a grip on himself.

"Find that pirate and cut off his head," He said in a calm tone and he ensured that everything is still under his control.

"Yes, my Lord" He quickly retreats and closes the door.

The man flicked his finger and then there's a figure comes out behind the pillar, wearing a gladiator's clothe. He kneels his left foot on the ground and positions himself, ready to take the command.

"Sebastian, keep an eye for my precious and do not attack, Go"

"Yes, Master" He jumps out of the window and landed on the stacks of hay. Then stands up and run to find the slave.

"I guess it is time to visit my playmate and take back my precious friend"

**~{♡~♡}~~{♡~♡}~~{♡~♡}~**

"What are you buying?" John asked. Sherlock is looking around for something that he'll need for any minute since he already knows that, Someone will follow them and take John away from him. The only problem is when will the signs come out for him to figure it out.

"Things you will need. The others are for our arrangement," Sherlock said while stopping in front of the vendor that sells fruits and begin his examination of the details that he will buy.

"How long am I going to stay with you?" John asks again while looking at the red apple. "A few months"

"MONTHS?" John said it out loud and Sherlock points at the five Durian fruits to the vendor.

"Five of these, thank you," Sherlock said politely and the vendor packs it carefully on the basket. Then there are kids running towards the corner of the road except one, a boy stops in front of the stalls and he tugs on Sherlock's toga. Sherlock gives the boy 10 drachmas and the boy whispered to him something that John did not hear.

"They are waiting in the same place" the boy whispered and Sherlock nods.

"We got company, here, trust me you'll need it" Sherlock hand over the basket to John and grab his wrist. Drags him to run through the stalls and turns to the left side in an alley. They both ducks on the low hanging clothes that clipped on a rope. John did not know who are they running from and he still grips on the basket, carefully not to drop it or lose it in the process.

While they are running out of the alley, Sherlock had Five clothes on his arm like it was nothing out of ordinary. They quickly run to the streets where there are crowds walking along the busy street. Sherlock made a use of the clothes that he stole, to put it on himself and a scarf around his neck to covers his mouth. It is not only for him, Sherlock uses the rest of the clothes put it on John and a scarf same as his method to cover his half of the face so that they can blend in naturally. Sherlock made sure that they are clear when they stop in another alley and hide behind a barrel. To make it fit, behind the shape of the barrel, Sherlock grabs John's hip and pulls him down to sit on his lap.

John did not care one bit when he is too focused on hiding and run from the gladiators that now he clearly sees from the peeks hole of the barrel, knowing they are chasing them. He could feel the adrenaline rush through inside his veins and the fast beats of his heart. Sherlock could feel the warmth radiating out of John's body and the sweat he feels from his palm on John's wrist. Sherlock tilts his head up to see the view in front of him, and he feels his own breath taken away from him, in this delicious sight. He could observe on the detail in front of him, on how John's cheek is flushed and the heaving sighs of his chest rising up and down. Sherlock gets a hold to himself and focuses on the task at hand. He counts the minutes for them to take a rest and then he grabs John's shoulder to bend down to him.

"What are these fruit for?" John asked glancing inside the basket.

"A distraction, How accurate for you to... huh... throw 1 kilograms of fruit, ... hah... in one out of ten?" Sherlock's said in between his ragged breaths from running.

"Nine" John answered while looking out for gladiators.

"Throw it to the direction of gladiators, that you see"

John does as Sherlock says and throws the Durian fruit on the gladiator and its strike on the gladiators back. The man groans in pain and surprised by the sudden attack, he could feel the thorns pricked on the back of his skin. John throws the remaining four Durian fruit on the gladiators, one per each of them. Sherlock takes this chance and carries John on his back like a sack of potato and runs to a safe place for both of them. John did not anticipate that and yelps when he is carried by his owner, then he holds on Sherlock's toga and he prays that he would not fall off to the ground.

**\\(¡¤○¤¡)/**

Sherlock puts John down and hold is hand, they have left the basket behind the barrel. The good news for Sherlock is that they have lost the gladiators on the market. He takes John inside an Inn and paid for one room to stay the night. John has never seen an exquisite Inn for staying the night.

They get inside the room and take a rest on the seats. John is cover in sweat from running and adding the heat of the weather, he wants a shower badly. Sherlock locks the door and starts to strip his clothes until he is standing naked. John takes the covers off of him and breathes the air for his lungs. He tries his best not to look at Sherlock's body, especially the downside. Sherlock looks at John and grabs his arm, to drag him into the shower.

"What are you doing?" John protest while being tug to the pool which looks like for a bath. The pool is not deep but for John to sit on it, the water level rise to his collarbone.

"Taking you to a bath." He pushes the red curtains and now they are inside.

"I know that, but I still need my privacy," John said as he strips his clothes, putting the boots outside, just beside the curtains with their clothes.

"We just have intercourse yesterday, there is nothing to feel embarrassed about to see each other body." He said it blunt and gently put his palm on John's shoulder.

"I-I...Fine." John thinks Sherlock has a point but it still feels awkward with a man inside the bathroom, both of them naked.

They take baths in that room, after a short while, John finishes his bath and takes a towel with him to dry off then put on his waist. His face is flushed when he came out and ready to punch someone in the face. On the other hand, Sherlock seems relaxed inside the pool, and have this smug smirk on his face after when he slides his intentional hand on John's bottom which results to receive a slap on the face. It is now showing a reddish handprint on his cheeks.

John could not take it anymore, and he will take this chance to get his freedom. He found some clothes on the drawers which were left behind by one of the tenants in this Inn. He dresses quickly and looks in the mirror to see himself, the overall is enough to blend in. The problem now is he cannot find the Key to his collar and give up now since he doesn't have any time to waste. John grabs a scarf and put it around his neck to cover the collar.

"The wise choice is to stay with me," Sherlock said aloud from the pool. John looks back but did not see him, he resumes his search and cautious enough to look back from time to time.

"And I will since I'm the lack of the knowledge of this place and other things in this land," John thought it will be better to boost the arrogance and ego of Sherlock, he guesses it will give him time.

And grab a brown cloak to cover his face like a hood. He unlocks the door and gets out of the room then closes it quietly then pace quickly to the hall. John hides his face when he passed the counter and grips the scarf to hide his collar. No one pays attention to the hooded man walks to the exit of the Inn, and John breathes a relief to walk out of the Inn. Now his plan is to get home and get rid of the collar, it may include a boat and money.

 


End file.
